Plus Ultra
by Dragon God of Miracles
Summary: All men are not created equal. Some of us born with powers others not. There are many powers around the world others some better than other, but what if that isn't all true. One school challenges the notion breeding some off the greatest heroes to walk the Earth, but now there is one who embodies the cree whose very existence will redifine the term, who will go beyond PLUS ULTRA!


**-story start-**

-Can you imagine how it feels to suffocate?

The body craves for air and begins to consume more, the heart speeds up and the lungs burn. Every second counts and you think you will see your life flash before your eyes, but you don't. You use every bit of strength you don't even know you have to try and maintain consciousness.

This is how Bakugou felt upon being captured by a monstrous slime creature.

Everything happened in an instant, faster than the blink of an eye. He had just left school after tearing into that useless Deku who thought that he could be a hero without a quirk, how foolish.

After leaving school he decided to go to the arcade with his friends taking a shortcut through an alley, and that's when things took a change for the worst. Now some may call it karma because how often does a villain just fall out the sky after getting captured by All Might and landing in front of you? What are the chances?

One thing led to another… and now he is here stuck in this situation, suffocating with heros surrounding him but no one coming to his rescue.

He initially tried to blast the bastard off with his explosions but his slimy texture made him immune to the effects.

To make things worse things worse that useless Deku has decided to interfere, the quirkless wannabe hero. How dare he! He had no right, the boy didn't need or rather, didn't want his help.

Unknown to them a certain blond hero was watching and not only All Might. Although to be fair it would be more correct to call him a future hero.

The blond stood at a height at 5'9 wearing a orange jacket with a red swirl on the back, an orange shirt, with black shorts and shoes. Some of his defining features are his blonde hair, unkempt and spiked in all directions; his blue eyes that are as blue as the clear sea, and the the three birthmarks on each cheek that could count as whiskers.

He was originally on his way to the store to by groceries when he heard explosions, so being the curious person he is the boy decided to investigate coming to find based on the view that it was a hostage situations, the heroes themselves were useless, and a green haired kid with no apparent power was marching into the battle zone putting himself in danger and at risk.

Man, what a hectic day it's just all sorts of chaotic.

Well than again what would you expect from a world where 80% of its population possess a power of some kind.

Oh hell looks like that thing is going to kill the green-haired boy, surveying his surroundings he saw that no one was looking in his direction seeing no one look in his direction to engrossed in the situation. Seeing that he was safe from prying eyes he decided to act in secret.

Getting in a strong stance crouching slightly using his left hand to aim and his right arm cocked backwards he unleashed his attack speaking its name also.

" **Jet Hand** "

No one knew what happened at first it look like things were over for the child and then an extreme force of wind came blowing the villain of the child and saving both children in the process. Who could have done that? Who is capable of such power? That's when they saw him, not a child but a blonde, muscular man with a dazzling smile that let you know that an matter what the situation you will all be ok.

It was All Might!

Thank goodness, all is well now that the symbol of peace is here. Now there is nothing to fear.

Speaking of fear, there was a certain villain that had just recovered from his recent attack groaning he reformed himself getting his bearings.

"Damn it the transference was almost complete I'll kill that kid."

Moving to exact his revenge he looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see, All Might. He backpedaled in fear, why was he here? How did he find him?

The explosions may have been a clue, no doubt.

"Take heed villain you shall not harm a single hair on these two boys again" All Might said in a serious manner. " Never fear children, for I am here".

The villain turned in the other direction faster than they could blink trying to desperately escape the #1 hero in the world, futile.

All Might lept into action charging toward the fleeing villain, cocking his fist back he unleashed his attack with the added effect of dispersing the slime villains body due to the amazing force.

" **Detroit Smash!** "

A violent wind erupted creating a mini hurricane with enough force that not only dispersed the villain but nearly blew away the crowd of heroes and civilians in the vicinity.

What ferocious power.

The sky darkened with clouds surrounding the area and then came the rain.

"He changed the weather with one punch" said one of the heroes in the crowd a muscular man more wide than tall than All Might called Desutegoro. (Man that's a mouthful)

'He truly is deserving of his title of #1' thought the teenage blonde who performed the first attack.

He decided to hide after he performed the attack as to not draw suspicion and avoid detection, it was luck that the #1 hero was there as well as it further hid himself from the crowd. After all who would think a kid his age would be able to hurt the villains when the other pro heroes couldn't?

With the battle settled and the day saved he decided to leave and continue on his original path after all he still has to eat.

Cut Scene

After getting back from the store he decided to head home since he doesn't drive he has to walk everywhere he goes if he doesn't hurry his food could spoil; which would be bad since he didn't have much money to begin with.

He was just minding his own business in a chipper mood after all who wouldn't be after doing good and saving someone's life unless you were some sick villain.

Chuckling he thought _'I can't wait till I get into UA and start my official training'_. Now he may being getting ahead of himself but saying you can or can't do something is a big part of succeeding.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood," a masculine voice spoke.

The boy stopped in his tracks, he knew that voice and not just him everyone did. He turned around and that's when he saw him All Might.

"I never got the chance to talk to you earlier and thank you for what you did back there" All Might said.

Feigning innocence the boy denied the claim.

"I don't know what you were talking about." He denied.

"Don't play coy with me boy I know that was you that launched that powerful attack that saved those boys." He said in a serious manner.

"So what now you going to turn me in for using my quirk without a license?" The boy asked, sweat going down his head.

"On the contrary, like i said earlier I wish to thank you for your bravery. Now with that being said I warn you to use more caution as other heroes might not be as understanding as I am." All Might said, glancing around.

The boy nods in understanding. He decided to continue on his path he still had groceries on hand after all.

"One more thing, do you wish to be a hero young man?" The hero asked, 'inspecting' the boy.

"Yeah, I am actually going to attend UA soon." The boy replied with a grin on his face.

"Getting quite ahead of yourself aren't you? The UA only passes 2% of those that apply and even then some dropout due to pressure" he said. "What makes you think you will succeed?"

The boy turned around a serious expression on his face.

"I know I will because my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become a pro hero so great that I will be able to defeat any villain and save anyone dattebayo" the now named Naruto said with a smirk on his face." A hero that will surpass everyone even you".

Naruto turned around and continued on his path seriously he has been getting side tracked a lot today.

All Might watched Naruto walk away a astonished expression. This boy said these words with such devotion and assurance that he started to make even him believe that he could do it. It is a shame that he didn't come to him first, Naruto could have made a suitable candidate for One for All.

"I await the day that I see you at UA Naruto Uzumaki" All Might said more to himself than anyone.

With his piece made, he jumped and hurried back to his home. He could feel the transformation giving out at any moment.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Now I know this chapter is short, but relax this is just the intro and testing the waters this is my first story after all.**

 **Now it seems that Naruto has a wind quirk and if you recognize the stance it is similar to Gear 2 Jet pistol Luffy uses.**

 **I implore you to keep an open mind as Naruto's quirk might not actually be as it seems.**

 **An example being for those who read the manga of the actual ability that Eri has which was different than originally thought.**

 **Now please review leave comments of encouragements or ideas on character OC or quirks I will listen flames on the other hand will be ignored.**

 **Let's see if we can reach a goal of at least 25.**


End file.
